Blood Moon
by Sazame
Summary: Ele era um vampiro - E havia uma parte dele que desejava meu sangue - Mas eu estava incodicionalmente apaixonada por ele! Eu deveria matá-la - Nunca desejei tanto o sangue humano como o dela - Mas ela era minha vida que preenchia minha existência vazia...


**_Disclameir:_**_ Naruto não me pertence _**_T.T_**_ Pertence ao _**_Kishimoto-sensei_**_ ... Mas se me pertencesse o _**_Sasuke-kun_**_ faria par romantico com a _**_Hinata-chan_**_ *______* ... XDDD_

_

* * *

_

**_Š¡ñöÞ§ë_**

_**Sobre três coisas eu tinha certeza absoluta.**_

•Primeira: Ele era um vampiro

•Segunda: Havia uma parte dele e eu não sabia o quão poderosa ela poderia ser, que tinha sede pelo meu sangue.

•Terceira: Eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por **Sasuke Uchiha**.

_**Sobre três coisas eu tinha certeza absoluta.**_

•Primeira: Eu teria que matá-la.

•Segunda: Nunca desejei tanto um sangue de um humano como o dela.

•Terceira: **Hinata Hyuuga** era a minha vida, que preenchia a minha infeliz e vazia existência.

* * *

_  
_

**Þ®ó£ögö**

...

**Blood Moon**

...

Estávamos a caminho do aeroporto, eu admirava pela janela aberta do carro, o céu azul sem nuvens. Usava minha blusa preferida: sem mangas, de estampas florais, estava a usando como um gesto de despedida do escaldante sol daquela cidade.

Desviei meus olhos do perfeito céu, e observei a postura altiva de meu pai segurando com leveza o volante do automóvel: os cabelos longos castanhos, os opacos olhos perolados e a pele branca. Ele era o chefe de policia para os bons cidadões de Tóquio.

Eu disse **"era"** porque, há duas semanas atrás os superiores informaram para meu pai que ele havia sido transferido para Konoha. Uma desinportante cidadezinha no interior do Japão que está constantemente coberta por uma densa camada de nuvens. Era nessa cidade de sombra depressiva e onipresente que eu iria me exilar.

Passei as pontas dos meus dedos esbranquiçados sobre a pulseira arrochada no meu pulso direito. Tinha a ganhado de minha mãe Hikari no meu aniversario de nove anos. Ela morreu em um fatídico acidente de carro, em um dos poucos dias chuvosos que tivera em Tóquio. E sempre que eu queria me lembrar: do sorriso doce e cálido; dos cabelos muito longos e arroxeados; a pele pálida demais e a delicadeza enrustida dela eu olhava para este simples, porém significativo objeto. Senti as lagrima marejarem meus olhos, os apertei fortemente tentando não deixar que elas me escapassem.

Abri-os ao escutar as deliciosas gargalhadas de minha irmã ao meu lado, ela brincava com um peludo cachorro, que lhe lambia o rosto sapeca, passando as pequenas patas nos curtos cabelos castanhos os deixando bagunçados.

Para mim Hanabi era um milagre, minha mãe estava grávida dela quando aconteceu o acidente que a tirou de nossas vidas. Mas Hanabi conseguirá se salvar, amenizando a dor que caiu sobre nossa família.

- Hinata — ouvi uma rouca e firme voz me chamar. - Está tudo bem? — olhei para o meu lado esquerdo encontrando a figura de meu primo. O pai de Neji também era policia, e morreu em um ato heróico de receber a bala que era destinada ao meu pai, seu irmão gêmeo, em um tiroteio contra gangues na periferia. Deis daquele dia ele morava comigo.

- Sim. — eu menti abrindo um miúdo sorriso em meus lábios. Sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa, mas já estava contando essa mentira tão freqüentemente por esses dias que agora já soava quase convincente.

Senti as borboletas invadirem meu estomago quando entrei no avião, eu já podia sentir o intenso frio de Konoha e isso eu odiei. O vôo não me incomodava já passar uma hora indo para Konoha estava me preocupando.

Quando o avião posou em Suna estava chovendo. Não achei que fosse mau pressagio, só era inevitável. Já tinha me despedido do sol, a minha blusa preferida agora era tampada por um enorme casaco branco.

- Como foi o vôo? — um homem de cabelos prateados e íris negras perguntou ao meu pai.

- Tranqüilo. — respondeu erguendo a mão esquerda para cumprimentá-lo.

- Kakashi Hatake. — se apresentou apertando a mão que me pai estendia.

- Hiashi Hyuuga. — disse com sua costumeira voz onipotente.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. — sorriu, ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito simpática. - Fui encarregado de levá-los para Konoha.

- Ótimo. — respondeu meu pai caminhando ao lado do Sr. Hatake, para o carro patrulha estacionado enfrente ao aeroporto de Suna.

Viajávamos todos em silencio, meu estomago se contorceu quando passamos por uma enorme placa que tinha os dizeres: Bem-Vindos a Konoha - População 3.120 pessoas. Olhei mais a frente e fiquei impressionada como tudo era verde: as árvores; os troncos cobertos de musgo; os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura; o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas. Fiquei contemplando aquela paisagem verde que era linda, claro, isso eu não podia negar.

*******

Corríamos pela escura floresta, tão velozes quanto o vento que soprava na direção que estávamos indo. Um forte estrondo ecoou no céu negro, anunciando o começo de uma tempestade.

- Teme. — a voz estridente de Naruto me chamou. Ele colocou-se ao meu lado correndo na mesma velocidade. - Vamos demorar muito? Estou com fome. Tô certo. — disse ele fazendo bico e colocando suas presas afiadas para fora.

- Não. — lhe garanti, vendo um brilho avermelhado surgir em seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. - Chegaremos ao final desta floresta.

- Sasuke-sama porque viemos para essa cidade? — perguntou Sakura com o semblante confuso do meu outro lado.

- Como você é idiota testa de marquise. — Ino não esperou pela minha resposta. - Aqui é o melhor lugar para nos escondermos, até acharmos pistas concretas da localização de Itachi-sama.

- Itachi-sama ficou ainda mais perigoso, após formar a Akatsuki. — informou Gaara com seu rosto - tão ou mais - sem expressão que o meu.

- Uma organização com somente vampiros nobres, Tô certo! — exclamou Naruto com um enorme sorriso, por ter demonstrado estar por dentro do assunto.

- Um dos membros da Akatsuki é o meu primo em segundo grau, Kisame Hoshigaki. — disse Suigetsu, que não escondia de ninguém que sua ambição era matar Kisame e lhe roubar a espada samehada.

- Konoha é o lugar ideal para nos instalar até acharmos à localização de Itachi. — minha voz saiu mais sombria do que o de costume. O ódio que eu sentia pelo meu irmão mais velho, estava além do imaginário de qualquer um.

- O fim da floresta. — avisou Karin, com o timbre de voz aliviado. Mas eu não a culpava estávamos viajando há dois dias sem descansos e comida.

Paramos em frente de uma casa antiga que tinha provavelmente uns cem anos. Era pintada de um branco suave, tinha três andares, era retangular e bem proporcionada. As janelas e portas faziam parte da estrutura original ou de uma restauração muito bem feita. Eu podia ouvir um rio por perto escondido pela obscuridade da floresta. Aquela casa era uma das varias que minha família possuía, pelos lugares frios do planeta.

- Uau! — exclamou Sakura encantada.

- Tem... Um certo charme. — mesmo se Karin tivesse impressionada com a casa, ela nunca iria admitir.

- Aqui tem tantos pássaros. — comentou Juugo olhando para o céu, que derramava pequenas gotículas de água.

- Temeeee é aqui que vamos morar? — perguntou Naruto tão escandalosamente que assustou todos os pássaros que sobrevoavam as imensas arvores.

- Naruto, esses são modos de tratar Sasuke-sama. — repreendeu-o Sakura lhe dando um soco na cabeça.

- Sakura-chan não precisa me bater. — choramingou passando a mão sobre a cabeleira loira.

- Isso é para você aprender como deve se tratar o Sasuke-sama.

- Chega. — eu coloquei um basta naquilo tudo. - Vamos entrar. — fui à frente sendo seguido por meus leais servos.

Por dentro a casa era muito clara, muito aberta, e muito grande. O fundo virado para o sul era inteiramente de vidros. Além da sombra das árvores, o quintal terminava num rio enorme. As paredes, o teto baixo, o chão de madeira, e os finos tapetes, eram todos de tons variantes de branco.

Agora eu tinha certeza que não seria difícil de passarmos por "seres humanos" normais para as estúpidas pessoas daquela cidade.

- Vou caçar. — informou Gaara, olhando para mim como se pedisse permissão.

- Irei com você. — disse Suigetsu, ao observar que eu não me opus a aquela idéia. - Estou morrendo de fome.

- Eu também estou morrendo de fome. Tô certo! — exclamou Naruto.

- A viajem foi desgastante, então vamos todos caçar para recuperarmos nossas energias. — opinou Karin, observando todos assentirem positivamente com a cabeça.

- Sasuke-sama eu trarei a sua comida. — disse Ino se aproximando de mim com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carmim.

- Nada disso, porca Ino. — Sakura se pos a sua frente, impedindo que ela se aproximasse. - Eu trarei a comida do Sasuke-sama.

- Calem a boca suas atiradas. — gritou Karin perto da porta de entrada. - Nenhuma de vocês trarão comida alguma, porque será eu que trarei.

- O que? — Ino e Sakura olharam furiosas, para a ruiva.

- Sasuke-sama, eu posso lhe trazer a comida. — ofereceu Juugo que estava ao meu lado perto da escada.

- Obrigado. — agradeci antes de começar a subir a gigantesca escada. - Vão caçar na cidade próxima a Konoha, não quero que as pessoas desta cidade sejam encontradas mortas, justamente no mesmo dia que chegamos. — ordenei terminando de subir os últimos degraus indo para algum lugar daquele recinto que eu pudesse pensar... E apenas isso.

*******

Finalmente chegamos naquele que agora seria o nosso lar. A casa era graciosa, tinha dois andares pintados em um amarelo aconchegante, não era muito grande, mas o bastante para abrigar a minha família.

Hanabi foi a primeira a descer, corria eufórica para ver o seu quarto novo, com Suki latindo no encalço de seus calcanhares. Não contive uma careta desgostosa quando minha pele teve o primeiro contato com a chuva gélida.

Só precisou de uma viagem para levar todos os meus pertences para o andar de cima. Fiquei com o quarto que tinha janelas para o pátio da frente. O quarto tinha o chão de madeira, as paredes azul claro, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda. E uma cadeira de balanço no canto.

- O que achou? — perguntou meu pai, colocando um das minhas malas no chão.

- Aconchegante. — respondi abrindo um fraco sorriso. Ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha para desfazer as minhas malas e me ajeitar.

Era bom poder estar sozinha e não ter que ficar sorrindo e parecer feliz. E era um alívio poder olhar com desânimo para a chuva na janela e deixar escaparem algumas lágrimas. Não estava a fim de começar uma choradeira. Guardaria isso para a hora de dormir, quando fosse pensar na manhã que estava por vir.

Quando terminei de colocar minhas roupas no guarda-roupa de pinho, peguei minha bolsa de produtos de beleza e fui ao banheiro para me lavar depois do longo dia de viagem. Olhei para meu rosto refletido no espelho enquanto penteava meu longo cabelo úmido.

Pensei no meu primeiro dia na escola em Konoha. Eu seria a garota nova da cidade grande: uma curiosidade; uma aberração.

Talvez se eu parecesse com uma garota de Tóquio isso poderia ser uma vantagem. Mas fisicamente eu nunca me encaixaria em lugar algum. Eu não era estilosa, bronzeada ou esportiva. Eu não tinha a coordenação motora necessária para praticar esportes sem me humilhar - e machucar a mim mesma ou qualquer um parado muito perto de mim.

Não me relacionava bem com pessoas da minha idade. Talvez a verdade fosse que eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas em geral. E se eu não conseguia achar um lugar para mim numa escola de três mil pessoas em Tóquio, quais eram as minhas chances aqui nessa cidadezinha?

Às vezes imaginava se eu via as mesmas coisas através de meus olhos que o resto do mundo via com os deles. Talvez houvesse um problema no meu cérebro. Mas o motivo não importava. O que importava era o resultado. E amanhã seria só o começo.

*******

Sentia o vento frio bater contra minha face me deixando relaxado. Pela minha cabeça passava um turbilhão de pensamentos, que me deixavam enfurecido e perturbado.

Não havia uma noite nesses duzentos anos que eu não pensava em minha família. Aquele aterrorizante dia estava gravado em minha memória, e eu sabia que iria estar pelo resto da minha eternidade. O dia que meu irmão Itachi Uchiha exterminou sem remorso e piedade todo o meu clã, deixando apenas eu vivo, para que eu levasse aquela imensa dor para sempre em meu coração.

Eu jurei sobre os corpos ensangüentados de meu pai Fugaku e minha mãe Mikoto, que eu me vingaria de Itachi matando-o e reviveria o poderoso clã de vampiros puro-sangue.

Os Uchiha´s eram os raros vampiros que não tiveram em sua linhagem a "interferência" de sangue humano - ou de vampiros de classes inferiores - mantendo o sangue "concentrado". Somente puro-sangue podem transformar humanos em vampiros, embora isso nem sempre de certo, pois o sangue é tóxico demais para eles suportarem. Mas é uma fonte de poder inestimável para outros vampiros, que podem subir na hierarquia apos beber de nosso sangue. Mas beber o sangue de um puro-sangue é considerado o maior de todos os pecados.

Fui interrompido com os meus pensamentos, ao escutar fortes batidas na enorme porta de madeira rústica.

- Entre. — ordenei virando-me para ver quem era.

- Com licença Sasuke-sama. — disse a rósea de cabelos curtos adentrando em meu quarto. - Eu lhe trouxe a sua comida. — em suas mãos ela tinha uma bonita mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Sakura, pensei que Juugo iria se encarregar disso. — me aproximei da mulher nos braços de Sakura e cravei meus dentes em seu pulso.

- Sasuke-sama me conhece melhor que ninguém. — ela disse olhando para mim sugando todo o sangue do corpo da jovem. - E deveria saber que sou muito insistente.

- Todos voltaram? — perguntei apos absorver a ultima gota de sangue daquele corpo a minha frente.

- Sim, estão todos em seus aposentos. — ela respondeu largando o corpo em seus braços no chão. - Sasuke-sama precisa de alguma coisa? — ergueu sua mão e tocou meus lábios limpando um filete de sangue que descia.

- Não. — afastei-me e caminhei de volta a janela, para continuar sentindo a brisa fria em meu rosto. - Pode se retirar.

- Sasuke-sama. — ela me chamou. - O que eu posso fazer para amenizar a sua dor? — essa perguntou me deixou surpreso. Virei para encarar os olhos esverdeados de Sakura, que se mantinham penetrados em mim.

- Nada. — respondi friamente. O problema não era com Sakura, era comigo, ninguém nesse mundo iria amenizar a dor e o ódio que eu sentia... Ninguém.

- Sasuke-sama eu lhe farei qualquer coisa. — ela se aproximou rápido de mim, ficando a pouco centímetro do meu corpo. - É só me pedir. — algumas lagrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto.

- Sakura volte para o seu quarto. — ordenei ouvindo-a conter um soluço abafado pelo choro.

Eu encontrei Sakura em uma vila há cem anos atrás, ela não passava de uma desprezível humana... Como são todos os seres humanos que tem a única serventia de: alimentar-nos. Ela seguiu a mim e ao meu grupo de servos, foi estranho ela chegou até mim e disse que sabia o que eu era, e que queria que eu a mordesse para servir a mim pela eternidade. Naquela época eu estava recrutando pessoas para me seguirem no meu propósito de: encontrar **Itachi Uchiha e matá-lo**. Então a mordi transformando-a num vampiro ex-humano.

- Como Sasuke-sama quiser. — ela fez uma breve referencia e se retirou.

Sakura tinha a patética esperança que eu me apaixonasse por ela. Diversas vezes ela me oferecia o seu sangue, o que eu recusava imediatamente, pois ele não me era desejado. Nós vampiros puro-sangue não somos como os considerados "vampiros normais" que são obcecados e levados pelo desejo descomunal de beber sangue. Para nós sangue é só um alimento que nos mantém vivo... Apenas isso.

Observei a chuva se transformando aos poucos em um chuvisco naquela madrugada. Mais um dia nascera... Mais um dia preso nessa depressiva escuridão... Mais um dia sozinho... Mais um dia com o coração impregnado de: ódio, raiva, tristeza. Mais um dia que seria só mais um, que eu tivera nesses séculos de vida.

*******

Não dormi bem naquela noite, mesmo depois de ter chorado tudo que precisava. O barulho constante da chuva e do vento no telhado não saiam da minha mente. Puxei a coberta sobre minha cabeça e depois adicionei o travesseiro também. Mas não consegui dormir até depois da meia-noite, quando a chuva finalmente diminuiu.

A cerração fechada era tudo que conseguia ver pela minha janela de manhã, e pude sentir a claustrofobia começada. Não se podia ver o céu aqui, era quase uma jaula. Fui ao banheiro para tomar um longo banho. Liguei o chuveiro colocando-o na água mais quente que consegui. As gotículas de água queimavam minha pele, mas não era dolorido, eu sabia que para enfrentar aquele dia eu precisava daquele banho quente.

Fui para o quarto me arrumar para o primeiro dia de aula. Passei alguns minutos revirando as roupas para escolher a que eu usaria. Optei por usar: uma calça jeans escuro; botas de cano médio sem saltos na cor caqui; casaco em lã rosa-claro e luvas em crochê brancas. Os cabelos resolvi por deixar soltos, com a minha farta franja caindo por minha testa. Olhei-me no espelho e cheguei à conclusão: que eu não poderia ficar melhor.

Desci para tomar um nutritivo café da manhã. Na cozinha de: paredes claras, armários brilhantes, e piso de linóleo branco, meu pai e Neji tomavam em silêncio o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. — eu disse me sentando: a mesa quadrada; de cinco cadeiras, ao lado de meu primo.

- Bom dia Hinata. — respondeu Neji depositando um copo de suco de laranja na mesa.

- Tome o café rápido. — meu pai me avisou levantando--se pegando o prato em que minutos atrás estava uma deliciosa panqueca com mel.

- Sim. — eu me servi de um pão com manteiga e um copo bem quente com café.

- Kurenai a babá que eu conversei ontem pelo telefone, virá para cuidar de Hanabi. — informou meu pai colocando o prato na pia. Hanabi tinha quatro anos e ainda não estudava, por isso sempre ficava aos cuidados de alguma babá, enquanto que eu e Neji íamos para a escola e meu pai ao trabalho.

- Vamos indo Hinata? — me chamou Neji. Eu terminei de tomar todo o meu café para lhe assentir positivamente.

- Boa-sorte na escola. — nos desejou meu pai antes de ir para o posto policial. Eu agradeci, sabendo que as esperanças dele eram inúteis. Boa-sorte tinha a tendência de me evitar.

* * *

**Olá**

Estou eu aqui dando inicio a mais uma fic. Que fiz para vocês de **coração**. Qualquer duvida é só me perguntar, e sobre a ortografia eu peço milhões de desculpas se tiver erros, o fato é que estou sem Word então não pude contar com corretor ortográfico.

Ficarei imensamente feliz se lerem e deixarem **reviews **com as suas opiniões isso me ajuda muito que o próximo capitulo fique ainda melhor.


End file.
